High-performance computers are built of many processors/cores connected by a network, often called a “fabric.” Application performance depends on good use of the fabric, so it is common for fabrics to provide measurement mechanisms to help with application tuning. Fabrics typically have many performance counters for this use. In addition, performance counters are often used in computing systems to provide insight into the behavior of the system. For example, some systems can monitor and analyze data collected by performance counters in order to tune the performance of the system.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.